Warriors: A Tale of Revenge
by Wolfygirl82
Summary: *sum remake xD* Kit to Warrior Her mother and sibling get kicked out the clan. Along with a shadowclan warrior *Hint hint* They Got kicked out because of a secret that was not meant to be figured out.. (Do i suck at summarys? o.o
1. The start of a story

.:~provloge:~. it was a quite night until a faint sound of mewling awoke the clan up, "THE FIRST KIT HAS ARRIVED!" A tom Yowled. Meows of excitement echoed threw the clan, some time later two other kits Also arrived

"what are you going to call them Lightpool?" A small tabby Bright grey with blackish grayish strips said. Lightpool motioned her tail to the smallest one 'she looks small like him' she purred at the small one she was a small tabby light grey fur,blue icy eyes, with darker and lighter stripes on her back and a tiger like markings on her face one white paw, white underbelly, the grey coat looked rather like a light,light blue

"she will be called Fawnkit" Lightpool smiled she motioned her tail to a big tom he had brown fur, Light blue eyes a white underbelly, dark brown stripes on his back, brown strip on his nose to "he will be owlkit" she purred softly

she looked at the other kit and smiled to and said "she will be minnowkit" she was a tabby dark grey, black strip on her nose,black paws and a white underbelly like the rest

.~:Story:~.

"I'm the bestest Warrior that ever lived!" Owlkit yowled. It had been 3 months since they were born "oh no your not! i am!" yowled Fawnkit after that she pounced they laughed until of

then they got pounced on "Hahahhaa!" they all laughed, the Laughing never stopped between them. "There back with freshkill!" Fawntail yowled "YAY!"the other 2 yowled happily "Wait for your share my kits" Lightpool purred happily "okay!" they all said in unison. after all the apprentices gave their freshkill to the elders everyone else ate in peace "mother are you going to eat with us?" They all said "no i'm sorry i promised Roseleaf that i'd eat with her

"oh okay" Fawnkit said. After they were done it was getting dark to When everyone got to bed and slept peacefully Fawnkit got up and walked out of the den sitting outside of it "i wonder who you are father..." she whispered

The sky was filled with so many stars tonight to she sighed quietly without thinking she walked out of camp without realizing she bumped into a tre "oww!" she cried, she looked up at the tree she sighed how was she going to get back to camp?. she quietly walked the way she wnt hoping she would end up into camp


	2. Lost and Found

.:~provloge:~. it was a quite night until a faint sound of mewling awoke the clan up, "THE FIRST KIT HAS ARRIVED!" A tom Yowled. Meows of excitement echoed threw the clan, some time later two other kits Also arrived

"what are you going to call them Lightpool?" A small tabby Bright grey with blackish grayish strips said. Lightpool motioned her tail to the smallest one 'she looks small like him' she purred at the small one she was a small tabby light grey fur,blue icy eyes, with darker and lighter stripes on her back and a tiger like markings on her face one white paw, white underbelly, the grey coat looked rather like a light,light blue

"she will be called Fawnkit" Lightpool smiled she motioned her tail to a big tom he had brown fur, Light blue eyes a white underbelly, dark brown stripes on his back, brown strip on his nose to "he will be owlkit" she purred softly

she looked at the other kit and smiled to and said "she will be minnowkit" she was a tabby dark grey, black strip on her nose,black paws and a white underbelly like the rest

.~:Story:~.

"I'm the bestest Warrior that ever lived!" Owlkit yowled. It had been 3 months since they were born "oh no your not! i am!" yowled Fawnkit after that she pounced they laughed until of

then they got pounced on "Hahahhaa!" they all laughed, the Laughing never stopped between them. "There back with freshkill!" Fawntail yowled "YAY!"the other 2 yowled happily "Wait for your share my kits" Lightpool purred happily "okay!" they all said in unison. after all the apprentices gave their freshkill to the elders everyone else ate in peace "mother are you going to eat with us?" They all said "no i'm sorry i promised Roseleaf that i'd eat with her

"oh okay" Fawnkit said. After they were done it was getting dark to When everyone got to bed and slept peacefully Fawnkit got up and walked out of the den sitting outside of it "i wonder who you are father..." she whispered

The sky was filled with so many stars tonight to she sighed quietly without thinking she walked out of camp without realizing she bumped into a tre "oww!" she cried, she looked up at the tree she sighed how was she going to get back to camp?. she quietly walked the way she wnt hoping she would end up into camp


	3. Chapter 3

.:~Chapter two~:.

Lost

She kept following her scent but it just lead in circles she just sighed how was she gonna find her way back to camp! her and her mind... but one thing she was glad about that she was small so she could run faster then predators and hide easily in small hollow trees in small logs to or by a small rock she sighed oh how she wished she was a warrior she would've found her way in no time! "atleast the stars and moon are bright tonight.." she mumbled little did she know that she was being followed "might as well just sit here till dawn. she yawned as she opened her eyes she realized she was in a different camp "hello?..." she asked shakily "hello there whats your name?" someone said "oh uh erm... im Fawnkit" fawnkit said shyly "That's a nice name I'm Darkkit!" he meowed "nice to meet you!" she smiled warmly at the other kit "so where am i?" fawnkit asked "your in Shadowclan territory!" a tom said "How did i get here?" fawnkit Said scardly "I think you wandered into our territory i dont know how were you lost?" the tom asked tilting his head "yes..." fawnkit said sadly "no need to be sad we'll bring you back!" he said "you will oh thank you!" Fawnkit said excitedly. a few hours later she was back on her territory "here ill bring you to your clan okay?" he asked "okay!" she squaked they kept walking till someone yelled "Hey An intruder!" one of them yelled "i'm no intruder your kit got lost!" he yelled back "lets go check it out" the she-cat said they walked over there and saw Fawnkit "Fawnkit! I'm so glad your back!" lightpool said "don't worry mom i bumped into shadowclan and they helped me get back!" she purred happily her mother looked up at him and said "thank you oh thank you for finding my kit!" lightpool said happily "you're welcome now ill get back to my clan bye!" with that he walked off.

.:~At Camp~:.

"Sis!" two kits said in unison "Owlkit! Minnowkit!" she called "were so glad your back!" they both said Fawnkit purred "im sorry but my paws led me to shadowclan there so nice they led me back home!" she said "sometimes shadowclan are not that nice" a she-cat said she was a white furred color her eyes were amber she had brown and orange spots she looked like a tutorsell cat "Oh Hi Whiskerstar!" Fawnkit said "Hi there young one" Whiskerstar sneered

"Just to warn you Fawnkit, Shadowclan isnt a clan of kindness" she growled at her and walked off. "jeez whats her problem?" owlkit growled "i have no clue!" Minnowkit cried "oh well.." Fawnkit meowed "Well lets go see mother!"she squaked. (lel i know im bad but this is a start kay? XD).. "

.:~3 moons later~:.

"Until this kit gets her warrior name she'll be known as Fawnpaw, Whitemoon your mentorer was Sagepool We grieve for her death teach your skills to this kit that you have learnt " "FAWNPAW FAWNPAW!" The clan cheered Fawnpaw blushed with embarrassment "Were finally aprentices! Can you belive it?!" 'Owlpaw' yowled with excitement "I'm so proud of you my kits!" lightpool said walking towards them purring Minnowkit quietly stalked fawnkit and then "RAWR!" "AHHH!" Fawnkit screamed "hahah!" they both laughed lightpool just purred with amusement "hello young one are you exeited for your training?" he purred "Yes!" she squawked "well lets go!" he meowed. "Do you smell that?" he asked her "Yeah! that reacks!" she said scrunching up her nose, Whitemoon just purred with amusement "This is the thunderpath thats where the smell is coming from" he meowed firmly "Well it reaks!" she squaked "Can we try hunting?" She meowed "maybe next time" he purred looking up. The sun was begging to go down "oh.. okay!" She purred "also don't forget were going to the gathering" Whitemoon meowed "Yes my first gathering!" she Yowled with excitement. They walked silently following their leader

"I cant belive were going to our first gathering!" minnowpaw whispered "yeah!" she purred, Their brother owlpaw didnt come because he had greencough. **(AKA he isnt going to die o3o)** "woah its its... SO! big!" Minnoepaw Said in awe Fawnpaw looked in awe to but kept walking without looking she bumped into some cat "umph!" she yowled lowly "Hey Wat-... Oh hi remember me? Darkkit?" The dark gray Apprentice said "OH! Nice to see you again!" she purred "Do you want to sit with me?" He asked blushing "Yes!" she said smiling at him blushing to **(lol romaaaance! :D lel XD)** "Only if the warrior code allowed cats from other clans to be mates" Lightpool sighed lightly. She remembered their father Scourge **(*DON DON DON! :O XD)**

**Well sorry if I'm not uploading them alot.. :/ lel But dont worry this story will not be discontinued! :D**


End file.
